


Little Robin Redbreast

by ride_the_dinos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Robin (DCU), Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Whump, touch starved baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_the_dinos/pseuds/ride_the_dinos
Summary: "Say hi to daddy, little bird,” she sighs, pressing the phone up against his ear.“...in? Robin, are you okay? Talk to me-”“B?” His tongue is swollen in his mouth, refusing to cooperate with his brain, “B ssshe said she’s g’na eat me.”
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle & Dick Grayson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 449





	Little Robin Redbreast

Robin let's a small curse slip past trembling lips, clutching his arm closer to his torso. It's swollen and bloody and he feels a scream building up in his lungs every time he jostles it. 

He's only distracted from his arm by the weeping gash on his calf, alighting his nerves in a wildfire of pain, blinding in its intensity.

The glass shard that had pierced his flesh is lying forgotten in a puddle of blood behind him on the roof. He stands regarding the next rooftop for a minute before shaking his head and limping his way to the edge. 

Bruce always told him it was safer to run the rooftops; they were most vulnerable on the ground. 

But blood drips sticky and warm over the lip of his boot. 

He has no choice. 

By the time he makes it down four stories of fire escapes he's drenched in sweat, trembling from head to toe in exhaustion. He leans his forehead against the brick, breathing through the nausea. 

“Fancy meeting you here, little one.”

He whirls around, pain forgotten in a moment of panic. 

“Catwoman,” his hackles raise. Normally she’s pretty harmless...but she’s also unpredictable, “What are you doing here?”

He watches her climb down from the terrace she’d been crouching on to land in the entrance of the alley. His easy escape is cut off. 

“Hunting.”

“. . .hunting?”

She huffs in amusement, “Do you know what cats _do_ to baby birds?”

_They eat them._

Dick takes a step back, shifting his feet into a readier stance. It shoots a lightning bolt of pain through his leg, but he ignores it in favor of watching the woman prowling the alley entrance. 

He chances a glance at the fire escape above his head. If he can ignore the nauseating pain shooting between his leg and arm, he _might_ be able to make the leap. But after that? His attention snaps back down when her voice echoes much closer than a moment ago. 

“Tut, tut, little Robin. Everyone knows injured birds can’t fly.” 

He gulps, taking another step back, “I’m n-not injured.”

“Then whose blood do I smell?”

He wrinkles his nose and ignores the warm, sticky trail he can feel making its way down his ankle. Probably a bad decision considering the ground is beginning to sway and light is beginning to melt at the edges of his vision. 

_Where_ _is Batman?_

He snarls as she steps closer, swinging his one good arm up between them in defense. 

“Don’t- stop-”

This close he can see her painted lips curl into a grin. 

“Stop what? I haven’t done anything.”

Robin scoffs, from B’s rants alone he knows that’s a lie. His hands are beginning to shake and the movement catches her eye. 

“Shock.”

“W-Wha-?”

“You don’t have very long, little one. Let me help you.”

Dick is starting to get a headache from how many directions this conversation is taking. 

“Jus’ a second ago you said… you said you were g’na eat me.”

She laughs and the sound cracks like a whip against his skull. He winces and this time when he steps back his hip knocks into a pipe and he loses his balance, injured arm slamming against the damp concrete as he over-corrects. 

His body must take the loss of altitude as permission to shut down because in the next few seconds he sees a gloved hand and then...nothing.

…

Dick floats lazily back into awareness, warm light trickling through closed eyelids as he takes stock of himself.

He can feel the weight of a blanket- no, it’s too thin to be a blanket…his... cape? His cape is draped over his shoulders where he lays. He’s laying on his side on an unfamiliar couch, limbs as heavy as his eyelids. Dick connects it to the effects of strong painkillers. 

It’s on this realization that he drifts for a while. 

“...ickie...you awake?”

Dick realizes someone has slipped onto the couch right above where his head lays. The comfortable warmth supersedes the distant alarm at the back of his head, so he ignores it. 

Suddenly there’s a sharp ringing next to his ear and he startles, turning wide eyes on the woman sitting above him. Selina Kyle lifts a corded phone to her ear and shushes him with one finger to her lips, listening to the voice on the other end of the line. 

“Yes. Why? Haven’t done anything wrong darling …maybe next time,” a warm chuckle vibrates where the crown of his head rests against her leg, “What do you want, proof of life or something? He’s barely awake as it is.” 

Dick feels a finger tap his cheek and he turns his head.

“Say hi to daddy, little bird,” she sighs, holding the phone up against his ear. 

“...in? Robin, are you okay? Talk to me-”

“B?” His tongue is swollen in his mouth, refusing to cooperate with his brain, “B ssshesaid she’s g’na eat me.”

Selina’s eye brows fly up and she smothers her laughter behind one manicured hand. 

There’s silence on the other end of the line but when Bruce speaks again Dick can hear the reluctant amusement beneath the concern. 

“I’m sure she’s not going to eat you, Robin. Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.”

Dick looks up at Selina in a haze, “Where are we? I dunno what address t’give B.”

The woman looks about ready to burst out laughing, but sobers up enough to give him the address, “23810 North Brode Avenue. In south Burnley.”

Dick nods, leaning heavily into the phone Selina’s still holding up. He almost forgets to repeat the words until Bruce asks again. 

“Alright, I got it, I’m heading out right now. Don’t go anywhere okay? ….I promise she won’t eat you.”

“Oh. Good. Bye, B.”

“See you soon, kiddo. Let me speak to Selina again, alright?”

Dick blinks up at Selina, “He wants you.”

“Don’t I know it,” she purrs, lifting the phone to her own ear. 

Their words go unheard as he drifts in a comfortable haze. A cool hand finds its way to his forehead and he hums as it starts playing with his hair. Fingernails drag gently along his scalp and he shivers, curling closer to the warm body next to his on the couch. 

He must fall asleep like that because when he next wakes, his head is cradled in Catwoman’s lap and Batman is crouched inches from his face. 

His grin is lethargic as he lifts one heavy hand to pat the leather cowl, “Y’got here fast.”

The man’s mouth twitches just a hair as he answers, “Well, I couldn’t very well let her eat you. She might have gotten sick.”

Dick pouts as the words register a second late, “...hey!”

“Don’t bully him, Bruce, he’s on enough painkillers to knock _you_ out. Probably doesn't know the difference between up and down at this point.” 

Bruce grunts as he stands, and Dick tries to follow with his eyes, he really does, but it’s bright, and he’s tired, and Selina has started doing that thing with his hair again, so he closes his eyes and doesn’t open them again for a long while, ignoring the lilt of adults talking overhead. 

Dick manages to pry them open when he feels strong arms wrap underneath him and heft him against a broad, warm chest. He casts around for Selina and grins when he finds her in his peripheral.

“S’ya later, Catwoman.”

“Take care of yourself, little bird.”

Dick falls asleep in the batmobile and doesn’t wake up again until he’s snuggled deep in his blankets at the manor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off this poem: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Robin_Redbreast


End file.
